The invention relates to an assembly for fixing wall panels to a rearwardly positioned support structure, including a plurality of support rails having their longitudinal extent directed perpendicularly to that of the wall panels, and to a method for fixing wall panels to such support structure by means of this assembly.
In a known embodiment of such assembly frog plates are pressed with one end to a flange of a support rail and with the other end to the rear face of the respective wall panel in order to establish a connection under employment of considerable force by means of bolts passing through the wall panels.
This manner of fixing has the disadvantage that the frog plates can deflect the rear face of the wall panels and even serious damages of the rear face of the wall panels can be caused due to differences in expansion and contraction, respectively, between the wall panels and the frog plates. Also, there is a danger that the frog plates will deflect by the great forces applied thereto, whereby the fixation of the wall panels to the support structure is impaired. A further disadvantage is that there are practically no possibilities for adjusting the frog plates, so that the holes in the wall panels for the passage of the bolts have to be drilled with great accuracy on the building site.